Peanuts Wiki:To do
This page is a to do list of tasks, fixes, and requests. Please remove things as they are completed. *Comic strips are done! Note that some months in the late 1990s have been uploaded but are poorly formatted. Category:All strips presently has files and there were 17,897 strips (a difference of four--accounting for the duplicate versions of June 25, 1951 below, we seem to be over by three somehow...) The following months should be formatted: #April 1997 comic strips #May 1997 comic strips #June 1997 comic strips #January 1998 comic strips #February 1998 comic strips #March 1998 comic strips #April 1998 comic strips #May 1998 comic strips #June 1998 comic strips #July 1998 comic strips #September 1998 comic strips #January 1999 comic strips #February 1999 comic strips #March 1999 comic strips #April 1999 comic strips #May 1999 comic strips #June 1999 comic strips *Add Peanuts Begins strips: http://www.gocomics.com/peanuts-begins/1952/04/21 *Add color strips, list of Classic Peanuts reprints *What strip is this--they need to be renamed or deleted: **File:SnoopyTennis(2).jpg **File:Classic violet.jpg **File:Image.gif **File:19510625.gif and File:Pe510625.gif? *What is the original version of November 6, 1955? *Was this ever completed: File:19551002.jpg? *Duplicate color strips that need to be categorized as Peanuts Begin/''Peanuts Classics'' or something else: **File:19710411color.jpg **File:Pe701101color.jpg **File:Pe131009.gif **File:Pe131010.gif **File:Pe131011.gif **File:Pe131012.gif **File:Pe131013.jpg *Use DISPLAYTITLE on category names for italics. *Peanuts (TV series) is missing several episodes. We may not need an article on each one but at least flesh out the listings and fix formatting. *Flesh out Category:Lists entries *Add Halloween Snoopy Pop screenshots *Flesh out character biographies: include a Schulz quote at the top of them all (make a quotation template?) *Add seasonal backgrounds: Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas (see previous versions of File:Wiki-background), New Year's?, Valentine's Day *Create gallery subpages? *Move generic names like "File:499855.PNG" to something intelligible Long-term tasks *Categorize all strips by character, collection, panel, setting, and theme *The list of Peanuts reprint books, albums/songs, and the merchandise is pretty incomplete. *Categorize strips by book collected. *More info on tributes, parodies, etc. *Delete bad/unusable files *Rename files so that they are intelligible **Rename strips to the format YYYYMMDD.extension *Categorize screenshots and images by source and character *Figure out what's wrong with video uploads *More real-world articles. Maintenance reports ;All should ideally be empty unless otherwise noted * * * * * (compare with Category:Stubs--many of these should probably be turned into redirects to a list article. Almost all of the voice actors are 1.) children with very brief careers and 2.) only had one association with Peanuts so there's usually not much to say anyway and not much to say about Peanuts in particular.) * * (should only be Category:Main) * * * * (should only be Category:Candidates for deletion) * * (note that Template:Delete should be on here) * * * / Category:Pages with broken file links * * Open requests *Should strips link to only the previous/next month or also skip back and forth by one year and one decade? See October 1950 comic strips for an example. *Do we want to include a space for users' reviews? Category:Peanuts Wiki